Lucy's Solo Missions
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Natsu figured out that Lucy has been doing solo missions behind his back. One-shot. Romance.


... I'm debating if I should say that I don't own Fairy Tail, cuz I don't. If I did, then Nashi Dragneel with be a reality.

Story: One-shot. Humor; Romance. Natsu finds out that Lucy has been secretly taking solo-missions...

Pairings: Implied Nalu; All the guild x Lucy friendship; Chappy;

 **X**

Right down Strawberry Street, in a comfy little apartment, was an impatient dragon-slayer. Waiting for his best friend to come back whatever she was coming back from. Happy was off with Carla on a date, leaving Natsu waiting for Lucy.

"Where are you, Lucy?" Natsu muttered under his breath. For 7 months straight, Lucy has been going on and off again. She has also been so busy, that she doesn't come fishing with Natsu and Happy anymore! This made Natsu extremely upset.

I mean, Natsu was Lucy's best friend. She's supposed to spend time with him!

She's also Happy's friend.

Ice pervert's friend.

Erza the monster's friend.

Cana's friend.

Lisanna's friend.

Levy's friend.

Mira's friend.

Juvia's kind of friend.

BUT LUCY'S **NATSU** 'S BEST FRIEND!

The door creaked open, to reveal a very tired Lucy. Natsu turned to Lucy. She magically earned some scratch marks, a couple of bruises, and humongous eyebags. Natsu silently bared his fangs, because his Luce was injured.

"Finally, I'm home. That thing took forever to defeat-GAHHH!" Lucy jumped and placed a hand over her beating heart when she turned the light on. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Natsu turned his nose up. "More like, what are you doing out so late?" The dragonslayer sensed some guilt coming from the blonde girl. He could sense a trail out nervous sweat trailing down.

"Erm. I was, uh, out."

Natsu didn't believe a word. "A second ago, you said something about defeating a thing...?" Lucy walked across the room. Quickly. Too quickly, like she wanted to avoid the conversation.

Lucy went inside the bathroom, and poked her head out to look at Natsu. "I was in, uh, an arcade. And there was a monster, that, uh, needed defeating! Yes! Arcade! Now, I need to wash up. Bye~!"

She slammed the door.

But Natsu couldn't help but think that Lucy was hiding something from him.

 **X**

The next morning, Natsu had a wonderful sleep. He was right next to Lucy as usual. But he just knew, Lucy was hiding something. She had bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs. There was something fucking wrong!

Then he opened his eyes, half expecting to see Lucy yelling at him and kicking him for sleeping in her bed.

But there was no Lucy! Natsu jumped up and hightailed it to the guild, screaming, "LUCE!" The people of Magnolia just didn't care a damn about dragonslayers yelling "Lucy!" Anymore. It happened too often.

The pyro-maniac burst open the guild doors, to see, no Lucy.

"MIRA!" Natsu shrieked. "WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY?!" Mira just smiled a wonderful, kind smile.

"Ara ara~! Wondering where Lucy is?" Mira put both of her hands to her cheek. "Next thing you know, confessing! Then marriage, then fucking each other - !" Natsu slumped on the stool.

"Where is she? Luce came in late last night. AND I HAD TO SUFFER LESS TIME SLEEPING WITH LUCE IN BED!" Mira stifled a gasp. Totally fake. She knew about this.

"You sleep together? So daring~! I envy you, only if a certain _lightning dragonslayer_ would ditch the condoms in bed!" Laxus just grunted. "Sure, woman." Freed spat out his coffee.

"What the - ? You don't deserve Laxus-sama..." Freed trailed off after he saw the death look Mira and Laxus were giving him. "Nope! Perfect for each other!" He squeaked out. "They should, uh, fuck, uh, ditch the condoms, like Mira said..."

"..."

"I'll go back to reading now."

"You do that."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION!" Natsu complained. "What if Luce was kidnapped - " Then he paused. "LUCY WAS KIDNAPPED! I'm coming for you, Lucy! Don't worry!"

Soon Natsu had a hard pink bump on his forehead that was steaming.

The person who whacked him, was none other that Erza. 'Ooh, you ticked off Erza, Flame-Ass!' Gray taunted. 'Piss off, Pervert!' Natsu replied.

"If you wish to see your one true love so much, I happen to know that she went out." Erza replied solemnly. "Out, doing stuff. Not on a date. It is very dishonourable to lie. Totally not on a date. Doing stuff."

Then Lucy walked through the doors. "I'm home!" Natsu perked up to Lucy's voice. "LU~CE!" Lucy fell over when Natsu tackled her.

"Ara ara~!" Mira squealed. "Nalu~!"

"Natsu, get off of me! I'll buy some meat, just get off of me!" Lucy said. Natsu eagerly got off.

"Really?! Let's go, weirdo!" And Natsu burst through the guild doors outside and, with Lucy tailing behind him, marched up to the vendors. "I want that one! And that one! There are so goddamn many!" Natsu raced from vendor to vendor buying food, food, and food, out of Lucy's wallet, wallet, and wallet.

The bought meat, fish, fruit, and all sorts of cultural food. It was delicious!

 **X**

At the end of the day, Natsu and Lucy were walking back home to Lucy's apartment. Natsu really wanted to hold Lucy hands. They were so... hold-able. Natsu's hand itched, but then found a topic to talk to Lucy about.

"By now, you would be complaining about rent money!"

"Erm... Yes, I would."

"Where did you get the money from anyways? We haven't gone on a job in a month! Unless..." Natsu looked at Lucy, with puppy dog eyes. Then it hit Natsu. This is how he was going to slurp information out of Luce! Then he amped up the cuteness.

Lucy looked at the puppy dog eyes, and tried to find something else to look at. "Uh, Not we." She didn't want to say the rest... Then Natsu got the hint.

"You, went... _with Gray?!_ "

Lucy face-palmed. This idiot, she seemed to say. "Erm. I said not a 'we', but just...me?" She said this tentatively.

Natsu's eyes widened with surprise, and then his eyes were overshadowed by his wild bangs. Lucy knows this expression, when Natsu feels like he's been betrayed. He technically hasn't. But Lucy had been going on solo-missions. Without him. She's been getting bruises, scrapes, because Natsu wasn't there. He wasn't there.

Lucy raised her hands up. "Loke was there to protect me!" That's even worse, Natsu thought. Some perverted lion has been taking his spot! This was very upsetting, to Natsu.

Then Natsu said stubbornly, "I'm your partner! I'm supposed to be with you. ON ALL MISSIONS!" Lucy backed up until her back was on the wall.

Lucy felt the bricks, a bit stabbing into her back. "Listen, you always destroy stuff - !" Natsu had put his hands on the brick wall behind Lucy, making dents, with his own bare hands and anger. The walls began to steam, from the heat Natsu was giving off. Then Natsu growled.

"You don't want to be my partner anymore?" Natsu asked. If Lucy was asking to break apart partnership, Natsu will get her back, anyway.

Lucy looked appalled at the idea. "Hell no! Celestial Wizards always keep their promises!" Natsu winced. That means Loke was bounded with Lucy, until she died and that shit.

Natsu then brought his side of the argument. "Well, than why didn't you go with me? I'm. Your. Partner!" He couldn't stress this enough, especially when Lucy went with someone other than Natsu.

"Even _I_ have to go on solo missions at one point in time, Natsu. I can't stick by your side forever!" Lucy protested. Was she, rejecting him? Oh, wait. Natsu hasn't confessed yet.

"You're supposed to be with me... At all times."

"You don't have to be possessive like that, you know I can go on missions by myself, too!"

"I have to be possessive, 1) You might get hurt, like you already are. 2) Perverts might perv on you. 3) You're my mate." Natsu growled. He waited for a slap, a punch. A kick, possibly? But nothing came. Just a fit of giggles.

Lucy giggled. "Is that your way of saying you like someone? In a deep growly voice, 'You're my mate.'" - Luce giggled again - "I think it's cute." Then Natsu dove in. **(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU LEMONY PEOPLE! That came out wrong.)**

Soon enough, he was kissing her. The worst thing that could happen, Lucy won't kiss back. Actually, Natsu lighting himself on fire was the worst thing. Or fainting.

Lucy kissed back, to Natsu's relief. Then Natsu whispered onto her lips, "Never go on a mission, without me. Got that?"

"...Yeah. Got that."

 **X**

Read and Review! And remember...

Air fap.

Jk.

Remember to, uh, IDK.

OMFG. I have to support my friend at a craft fair. She's into that stuff like that.

Bye~!

Oh and if you want all my one-shots in one place, please tell me!


End file.
